The present invention relates to a stapler. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stapler for distributing staples of different sizes.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 180568/1990 discloses a stapler for dispensing staples of different sizes by choosing an appropriate staple magazine based on the size of the staples stored therein. To select a staple size, a user rotates a release lever at the rear of the stapler. One hand moves a lock pin against a spring, thereby unlocking a rear suspension plate of a staple container. At the same time, a second hand of the user rotates the staple container around a suspension rod until the desired staple magazine is located beneath a follow blade. The lock pin is then returned to a stopper hole of the rear suspension plate corresponding to the section of the staple container containing the desired staples, thereby locking the desired staple magazine in place.
A drawback of this prior art stapler is that a user must employ both hands to unlock the staple container and to select an appropriate staple magazine.